Dot Warner Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Baloo and Gets Grounded
In the Comeau house, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Hokey Wolf, Queen Arianna, Young Baloo, Ray, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia Flaversham, and Tanya Mousekewitz were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Rapunzel and Copper had pepperoni pizza. Tod had mushroom pizza. Hokey had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Arianna had clams casino pizza. Baloo had cheese pizza. Ray had sausage and olive pizza. Mrs. Brisby had barbecue chicken pizza. Olivia had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Tanya had shrimp pizza. As Dot Warner was walking into the dining room, Arianna said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Brisby, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Rapunzel. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Copper. "Early," said Mrs. Brisby. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Arianna. As Tod was about to feed his pizza slice to Ray, Arianna stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Tod obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Hokey. "For pizza?" asked Arianna. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Hokey, as Dot looked for any pizza for herself. "Mrs. Brisby, you've got the money, don't you?" Olivia asked Mrs. Brisby, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Mrs. Brisby. "Forget it, Elizabeth," said Arianna. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Dot. "Oh yeah, we did," said Baloo. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Dot glared at her older brother disapprovingly. Copper was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Copper!" said Tanya, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Copper stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Dot was expecting Baloo to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Baloo pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Dot ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Baloo was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Rapunzel, Tod, Hokey, Arianna, Ray, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Copper, as he got up from his seat and watched Baloo and Dot fight. Tanya was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Tanya, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Arianna knocked her chair into Copper, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Olivia, as she, Mrs. Brisby, and Tanya grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Hokey. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Tanya, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Dot, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Arianna got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Copper, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Arianna, as she patted Copper's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Hokey, as he separated Dot and Baloo and clutched Dot's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Dot, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Tanya, after wiping the spilled liquid from her dress. Dot was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Copper, her sister, her pet firefly, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Dot," said Arianna. "Now you've done it." "Dot, get upstairs! Right now!" Hokey scolded. "Why?" asked Dot angrily. "Dot, you're such a disease!" Tod told her. "I am not!" Dot argued. Upon hearing this, Tod started to cry as Rapunzel comforted her brother. Then Rapunzel looked at Tod angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Dot!" Hokey scolded. "For shame!" Dot gasped in fear, looking at Tod, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Tod cry. I'm sorry!" "Dot, upstairs!" Giselle ordered, "That means no DreamWorks movies for the rest of your life! And no "Chicken Run" forever!" "But Mom and Uncle Hokey, I love "Chicken Run"." said Dot. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Hokey, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival with your brothers and Rocky tomorrow!" Dot became very angry. She glared angrily at Rapunzel, Hokey, Arianna, Baloo, Ray, Mrs. Brisby, Olivia, and Tanya and yelled, "You all are as evil as King Salazar!" She then went to her room in tears, where her real brothers, Yakko and Wakko Warner, are waiting for her. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk